Mutations
by SecretsOfThePast
Summary: After a terrible accident that left many animals mutated and hungry for human blood, civilization crumbled quickly, people scattered to be killed off slowly. This left Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Francis in constant danger. Throw in a few Slavers and vicious gangs and this somewhat odd family sure has their work cut out for them. Human AU. raing may rise in later chapter.


_A/N: I wrote this a good twenty times before I finally came to an agreement that it was in fact 'acceptable' to actually post. I spent a good amount of time working on this fic and I hope everyone enjoys it! Read and Review, reviews help keep my writer flare burning strong. That really means they make me want to work harder on keeping my updates quick. Oh jeez, now before I start rambling… onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own "Hetalia". That is all._

* * *

Alfred dashed from behind one car to the next, his breathing heavy. He scanned the empty street quickly, eyes darting this way and that. Once he was certain that the street was indeed empty, he settled down behind a dark grey car. Alfred knew he didn't have long to catch his breath, those things would smell him out fast if he remained out in the open.

Taking one more deep breath, Alfred shot out from his hiding spot. He knew where he was going easily enough, he'd run down this street multiple times. In fact he'd seen many people run down this street, sometimes with him. Of course they always parted ways, in one way or another.

Today, however, the street was void of any other people. Alfred assumed it was because of the recent increase in mutants in the area. This part of town only usually had to deal with dogs, cats, and the occasional deadly bird. It was a reason so many people lived there. Those mutants weren't very tough to take down. Though those weren't the only things to worry about anymore…

As Alfred continued running down the road, his mind raced over all the new dangers hitting the town he once called home.

First and foremost were the mutants. They used to be regular animals until a horrible accident with gallons and gallons of toxic chemical waste. The toxins had horribly mutated the first generation of animals, then those animals bred and the cycle continued some getting better and others getting worse. Not only did it mutation strengthen the animals affected but it also made them terribly aggressive and feral. They attacked humans whenever the chance presented itself. It became very dangerous very fast.

Like every good horror movie Alfred could recall watching, humanity fell fast. Everyone just spread out, stopped working, and stopped caring about anyone else but themselves. Soon groups sprang up, Slavers, Gangs, and Marketplacers. Slavers, like the name states, would take anyone they could grab and use their bodies for multiple purposes. Gangs were just groups of people that band together and stuck to a certain area. Some were friendly and some were not. Marketplacers were the name given to people who owned 'stores' of sorts where someone could buy or steal goods. Mostly this meant food or simple shelter items, they were well known for having clean meat. Clean meat was hard to come by with almost all the animals infected by the chemical waste.

Alfred slowed down, pulled from his thoughts, stopping outside and old, worn down looking house. He paused; glancing around to make sure nothing had followed him. Giving a brief nod of satisfaction, he hurried to the side of the house slipping inside through a hole in the wall.

Unlike outside the dreary home, inside was very different. The house itself only had one large room. Many large pillows were strewn about, blankets and rugs as well. All this stuff easily picked up by Alfred on his many 'outings'. That made up most of the space besides a small fireplace in the far corner. The front door was blocked off by plywood, windows blocked off as well. If not for the five or so candles spread about the house would have been completely dark. It wasn't much but it provided shelter from the weather and other threats so it was home.

"Mattie, I'm back," Alfred called out once he was safely inside, securing the makeshift door behind him.

There was a small shuffling sound and a rather large pile of pillows shifted. Matthew's head popped out from the top of the pillows. He smiled softly at the sight of his twin brother. "I was beginning to worry, Al." He stood up slowly and made his way over. "You were gone for so long."

Alfred grinned at his brother. "Dude no need to worry about me. I can handle it out there and besides I'll always come back for you." He kicked off his boots and moved over to sit on some of the scattered pillows.

Matthew settled down next to him. He looked down shyly. "Did you…did you manage to get anything," he mumbled.

"Have you no faith in me, Mattie?" Alfred teased, unzipping his favorite bomber jacket. Inside the pockets of said jacket were multiple fruits and candy bars. Alfred dumped them into a small pile between the two.

Matthew's eyes widened, he barley contained a squeak of delight as he picked up a very ripe red apple. "H-How did you manage to get all this stuff?"

Alfred puffed out his chest proudly. "Don't ask, just enjoy would you." He grabbed one of the chocolate bars almost immediately pulling off the wrapper.

As he bit into the apple, Matthew paused. "You stole it, didn't you," he murmured.

Alfred didn't spare him a glance choosing instead to eat his candy. "Yeah so…everyone has to steal at some point and we're all out of stuff to trade."

Matthew looked uneasily at his brother. He hated sending him out almost every day for the basic supplies they needed. Alfred refused to let him go out for a food run and had been keeping them alive by taking on the dangerous task. Matthew also knew that every time Alfred went out that he put himself in danger and stealing would only get him targeted by people as well as mutants.

"Don't look at me like that. I got the food and got back here safely so everything is fine bro," he said trying to keep up his bright smile. Alfred disliked it when his brother fussed over him though it was understandable being that they were all each other had left.

Matthew gave his brother a scolding look. "But what happens when you don't get back safely, Al? What happens if you get hurt real bad and c-can't go out anymore?"

Alfred waved him off. "I'm always careful and besides," he smirked holding up his favorite and only weapon, a nice 9mm pistol. "With this I am practically invincible."

"People have bigger guns, Al." Matthew pointed out. He was about to start on one of the candy bars when they both heard a tapping sound against their makeshift door. "W-what was that," Matthew whispered.

Alfred held up a hand to quiet him. The tapping persisted a faint voice was heard from outside. "Could be slavers," Alfred spat with disgust. He hated them the most. Savers had taken away their mother.

Alfred nudged Matthew back away from the door and went to investigate. Though he never wanted to shoot anyone he would to protect his brother.

"B-be careful," Matthew warned from his hiding spot.

Alfred nodded to him and gripped the edge of the makeshift door. Gathering his courage he flung the door back with heavy force. Not even attempting to identify who this person was he shoved his gun straight into the startled Frenchman's face.

"Who are you and what do you want," Alfred growled at the scared Frenchman, only to recoil back as another person aimed an equally deadly gun back at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, bloody yank."

* * *

_A/N: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?_

_Here is some stuff to clear up this prologue chapter. I hope to clear up some questions with this and if you have any don't hesitate to leve it in a review or PM me._

_**Mutations:**__ After a horrible accident with toxic chemical waste getting spilt many animals and even some people were mutated into horrible monster-like creatures. Not only did the mutations change the anatomy of the infected animals, it also made them quite aggressive towards people. The mutations would attack and kill people any chance they got and civilization quickly crumbled when the number of mutations increased drastically._

_**Slavers:**__ Bands of people that run an organized an illegal slave operation. They mainly go for woman but will take any young man if they should catch one. Once capturing the person they would sell off their bodies for a limited time for food items, weapons or money. There are multiple large Slaver movements all over the country. Smaller bands of Slavers are in more isolated towns as well._

_**Marketplacers: **__One or two people who stay in small buildings and have access to a variety of goods. They buy and sell out items to any people who need them. They are also prime target for stealing from but be warned, many are heavily armed and shoot thieves on sight. _

_**Gangs: **__Can range from large to small groups of people in control of a certain area. Some gangs are friendly and will provide shelter and food if they can spare any. Many, however, are hostile and will drive out intruders usually by killing them. The gangs sprang up quickly after people found it hard to survive on their own. _


End file.
